Season One Fights
This page is to document all the main fight scenes that occurred in Season One. Only major fight scenes are included here. Minor skirmishes and gun battles are not. See also: Season Two Fights, Season Three Fights, Season Four Fights, Season Five Fights & Season Six Fights Belligerents: Marie Kessler (Grimm) and Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Hulda (Reaper) Circumstances of the Fight: While out on a walk, Marie tried to explain what was happening to Nick, when they were ambushed by a Reaper, who was after Marie's head. Outcome: Hulda knocked Nick down and proceeded to attack Marie with his scythe. She defended herself with her cane and knife and was about to be overcome, when Nick managed to kill Hulda by repeatedly shooting him with his service pistol while he was down on the ground. Belligerents: Monroe (Blutbad) vs. Two Thugs Circumstances of the Fight: Despite his pleas, Monroe guarded Marie in the hospital, when he spotted a man watching him. He then followed the man into a room. Outcome: The thug stepped out and punched Monroe in the face. He then grabbed Monroe while another thug repeatedly punched him. He dropped Monroe and the two thugs beat him up with repeated punches and kicks. They stopped, thinking they'd defeated Monroe, but he instead woged and grabbed one thug, slamming him into the ceiling and letting him drop to the floor. The other thug pulled out a gun, but Monroe grabbed his arm, slammed him into a beam, and accidentally ripped his arm off, before running off. Belligerents: Adalind Schade (Hexenbiest) vs. Melissa Wincroft (Mellifer) Circumstances of the Fight: Melissa confronted Adalind in the basement of the hotel that Adalind was taken to for protection and tried to kill her with a Mellifer stinger. Outcome: The two of them fought and the fight appeared to be roughly equal for a bit, with Melissa and Adalind both unable to gain any advantage, all the while Nick tried to decide which side was right. Just as Melissa got the advantage, Nick made up his mind and shot Melissa. Belligerents: Peter Orson (Bauerschwein) vs. Angelina Lasser (Blutbad) Circumstances of the Fight: Because Angelina killed Orson's brothers, Orson killed Angelina's brothers, and she took revenge and attacked him while he was talking to Nick. Outcome: Orson smelled her in his home and grabbed his gun. Angelina leapt out of nowhere and pushed Orson into the couch. Orson got up to shoot her, but Angelina slapped the gun out of his hand and tackled him onto the couch. Angelina punches Orson's face and Orson tried to punch her back, but she grabbed his arm and bit him. Nick threatened to shoot her and Orson pushed Angelina off him. They both got up, but Angelina leapt up, kneed his face, and threw him onto the couch and then onto the ground. She then began to bite his neck. Nick remembered the cluster of nerves at the base of the back of Blutbaden, and he hit Angelina there. Angelina stopped biting Orson, snarling in mixed anger and pain, and she turned around and was about to attack Nick, when Orson fired his gun and hit Angelina. He got up to shoot her again, but Nick intervened and took the gun away from him. Angelina then fled from the house as Nick and Orson soon realized she was gone. Fight One Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Oleg Stark (Siegbarste) Circumstances of the Fight: Nick just got home and was alone. Stark was determined to draw Hank out, and he did so by attacking Nick in his own home. Outcome: Stark burst through a window and knocked Nick over. He picked Nick up and slammed him against the wall. Nick attempted to pull his gun out, but Stark slapped the gun out of his hand and punched him in the face. Stark then threw Nick down onto the ground. He then asked where Hank was as Nick saw him woge. When Nick didn't answer, Stark continued to beat Nick up into the kitchen. There, Nick grabbed a kitchen knife and slashed at Stark, but it had no effect, except for Stark realizing that Nick was a Grimm. He continued to beat Nick up, and Nick grabbed a glass cup and slammed it against Stark, but Stark was unaffected. Stark continued to beat Nick up all the way back into the living room. Juliette then arrived home and Stark went after her, but Juliette picked up the pot of water Nick was boiling before the attack and dumped the boiling water on Stark's face, burning him. Nick managed to grab his gun and fire off a few shots at Stark before Stark broke through another window and ran away. Fight Two Belligerents: Hank Griffin vs. Oleg Stark (Siegbarste) Circumstances of the Fight: Stark managed to draw Hank out and they met at the quarry where Stark committed his murders. Hank fired an entire magazine clip of shotgun rounds into Stark's car, but Stark crashed his car into Hank's car. He came out of his car and the two men engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Outcome: Hank attempted to fire his gun at Stark, but he was out of ammo and hit Stark with his gun, but Stark threw it out of Hanks hands and punched him. His strength fueled by anger, Hank repeatedly punched Stark in the face. The two men exchanged punches until Stark eventually punched Hank down. Hank reached for his pistol, but Stark kicked it out of his hand. When Hank got up, the two continued to punch each other until Stark delivered a powerful punch to Hank that threw him onto the ground. Stark grabbed a boulder and was about to kill Hank, when Monroe fired a Siegbarste Gewehr and killed Stark. A bewildered Hank looked over in the direction where the shot came from, but he was unable to see who it was that had saved him, as Monroe quickly packed up the rifle and left. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Levine (Geier) Circumstances of the Fight: Following the raid on the Geiers' organ harvesting plant, Nick chased after Levine. She climbed up a tree and jumped down, ambushing him. Outcome: Using her sharp vulture-like talons, she tried to cut him open. Not used to fighting, Nick stumbled back, but he soon regained his footing and was able to overpower her. He pushed her back, but as she lost her balance, Nick attempted to grab her arm and pull her to safety. However, her talons cut Nick's arms and she fell into the fire pit the Geiers used to dispose of the bodies. Fight One Belligerents: Monroe (Blutbad) vs. Dimitri Skontos (Skalenzahne) Circumstances of Fight: After being kidnapped by Leo Taymor, Monroe was thrown into the arena with the psychopathic Skalenzahne. Outcome: Using flails, Monroe appeared to hold his own, but he soon proved to be no match for Dimitri. Dimitri knocked Monroe down and was about to deliver the killing blow, when Nick ambushed Leo Taymor, holding him at gunpoint and ordering him to end the fight. Fight Two Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Dimitri Skontos (Skalenzahne) Circumstances of the Fight: As Leo refused to cancel the fight, Nick agreed to take Monroe's place to save his friend. Outcome: After being encouraged by Monroe, who told him to focus on being a Grimm, Monroe added that Dimitri had a weak hand (due to a wound in a previous fight). The two started off fighting, and Nick was able to hold his own, and he managed to knock Dimitri's shield out of his weak hand. Abandoning the flail, Dimitri lunged at Nick, knocking him into the bars, and tried to rip open his neck with his teeth. Nick was able to push him back and managed to smash him in the head repeatedly, knocking him down to the ground. Grasping a sword, he held it to Dimitri's neck, preventing him from getting up. Nick told Dimitri he was not his enemy, and he gave him one final punch, knocking him out cold. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Fred Eberhart (Dämonfeuer) Circumstances of the Fight: So her father could die with honor, Ariel Eberhart kidnapped Juliette, forcing Nick to come to Fred's cave to save her. Outcome: Grasping a broken copper pole to use as a lance, Nick entered the cave. Fred tried to kill him with his fiery breath, but Nick managed to avoid the flames. He ran at Fred, and the two entered a skirmish, but Fred proved to be strong. He grasped the copper lance and knocked Nick to the ground. Once again, he tried to roast him with his fiery breath, but Nick grabbed a copper sheet and used it to protect himself. Nick dove at Fred. This time he fared much better, and the two exchanged blows. Fred managed to get the upper hand for a second time, and he again managed to knock Nick down. He tried to burn him with his breath again, but Nick grabbed his lance and skewered Fred in the chest at the last second, fatally wounding him. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Adalind Schade (Hexenbiest) Circumstances of the Fight: Following Adalind poisoning Hank and causing him to enter a coma, Nick went to confront her and told her, "I think its time we settle our differences... violently." Outcome: Adalind woged and attacked. Nick was able to repel her attack, but she managed to hold off his counter. The two seemed about equal. However, Adalind then tackled Nick, pinning him onto the ground, and they rolled briefly, before Nick got on top of her. He tricked her into biting his lip by kissing her, thus causing her to swallow some of his blood. Since Adalind injested the blood of a Grimm, it destroyed the Hexenbiest part of Adalind, stripping her of all her powers and saving Hank, who woke from his coma the exact moment her Hexenbiest spirit was eradicated. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Reaper (Hässlich) and Junkers (Hässlich) Circumstances of the Fight: Following the arrest of Sal Butrell, Nick tried to take the three Eisbibers, including Bud, back to the lodge, but the reapers followed them. Outcome: In the factory outside the lodge, Nick confronted the reapers, first using his gun, but Reaper knocked it out of his hand. Nick managed to dodge a blow from both scythes by doing a side flip. He grabbed his Kanabo from his bag and took them on, using the Kanabo to deflect the scythe's blows. He knocked Junkers back and managed to land a few blows on Reaper. Reaper swung his scythe, but Nick managed to dodge all his scythe swings as Reaper inadvertently cut off Junkers' head off trying to get Nick. He paused to let out a roar of anguish, giving Nick time to dive to his bag and pull out his Doppelarmbrust. Nick fired a single bolt and hit the Reaper in the neck, killing him. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Akira Kimura (Schakal) Circumstances of the Fight: Searching Nick's house for the Coins of Zakynthos, Kimura was caught by Nick. Outcome: Nick tried to stealthily kill Kimura with his Doppelarmbrust, but Kimura dodged the bolt and attacked Nick. The two of them entered a fierce fight, with Kimura initially having the upper hand. However, Nick tapped into his anger and managed to knock Kimura into his kitchen. The two continued to exchange blows, while Nick demanded answers for the deaths of his parents. He managed to gain the advantage and knocked Kimura into his living room. The two continued to trade blows, but Nick held his advantage and repeatedly punched Kimura in the head, still demanding answers before throwing him across the room. At that moment, Kelly Burkhardt arrived, and she knocked Kimura out, ending the fight. Category:Season One Category:Season One Events 1